Bunny Down Under
by BearHunter
Summary: I think he cheated and moved the map on me after I closed me eyes. He can't be serious! We are not going abroad for my birthday and we definitely are not going to Melbourne, Australia. I roll my eyes and get up off the floor. I just talked him out of buying me real estate and now he thinks we are going to fly to another country! Baka Usagi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – An obedient rabbit should never be trusted

The world map was sitting unfolded in front of me and I indulge the over grown child, I close my eyes and put my finger out to point to the map. But I plan to cheat, I know where Japan is on the map I will just point to Tokyo, then he can take me to dinner or maybe... just maybe a hotel after dinner.

I don't need anything extravagant for my birthday, honestly just him spending the day with me is more then enough.

I think he cheated and moved the map on me after I closed me eyes. He can't be serious! We are not going abroad for my birthday and we definitely are _not_ going to Melbourne, Australia.

I roll my eyes and get up off the floor. I just talked him out of buying me real estate and now he thinks we are going to fly to another country! Baka Usagi!

"Usagi just dinner is fine, it's only my 22nd birthday so don't fuss over me so much" I walk away from him, this is ridiculous.

He folds the map up and quickly walks up stairs. Finally he is obeying my requests and is actually listening to me. I carry on getting dinner ready and chop the green peppers up tiny so he will not have a chance to pick them out of the stir fry.

He comes back down stairs with his phone to his ear and paper in his hands.

"No it's no trouble I just wanted to check. Ah Misaki your brother is asking where you would like to go to dinner for your birthday" He says to me as he moved the phone away from his ear slightly and smiles with mischief at me.

Ah where should we go, no where too expensive and somewhere close to Niichan's house so they can get Mahiro to bed early... Oh there is a BBQ place near his that is nice... Ah but Usagi can't really cook his own food, that will not work.

"I will ask, hold on" I hear him say and he puts his hand over his phone.

"Misaki" He calls to get my attention. And I hmm at him distracted.

"Would you like them to get a baby sitter so we can go to one of the fine dining hotels?" He asks me softly.

Ahh no no no I can't ask that, I love my nephew and he's so cute... Messy at dinner but cute.

I have taken to long for this man who has the patience of a toddler some times and he lifts the phone back up to his ear.

"He said yes, that would be wonderful and something about you being a thoughtful and kind brother, no honestly he made me say that... Hahaha no no I will pay, it's my birthday treat to Misaki after all" I hear him say as he looks at me and smiles.

 _Oh good, the whole stupid trip thing has been dropped, this will be a fitting gift._

"Really, tonight... You can get a sitter at short notice? Yes of course... No let me make a call first" He hangs up and walks back to the office, papers still in his hand.

Ahh maybe I should stop making dinner, sounds like we will be going out. It still iterated me a little that he will drop everything at a moments notice for Niichan. But at least he's taking me serious for once and it's only dinner it can't be that expensive can it?

I start to pack away dinner preparations and put the chopped ingredients in a air tight container in the fridge for tomorrow. Once the idea is in his head everything will move in line for the great lord Usagi... No use fighting it.

He comes back down as I'm washing my hands and walks up behind me, his body is so warm I can't bring myself to push him away and my hands are wet, I don't want to ruin his suit.

His large hands snake around my waste and honestly I'm not thinking of the water ruining his suit any more. If he try's any funny business I'm going to spray him with the tap like the horny rabbit he is.

"Misaki" He whispers low in my ear, his warm breath tickles the nape of my neck making it hard to resist him.

I hmm as I'm not sure I can speak with out my voice cracking.

"Dinner is at eight... We have some spare of time till then" He mummers and starts to push against my back and kiss my neck.

"Pervert" I mutter to him and let him move his hands under my apron and find the buttons to my jeans.

I close my eyes as he pops the first button, maybe I'm the pervert?

I don't want him to stop, I turn the tap off and put both hands on the bench to support myself as he slowly pops another button and nearly brushes my semi hard member. Yes I'm the pervert he's hardly touched me and I want to pant and moan his name out loud. This is so embarrassing but I don't want him to stop. He moved his hips harder against my ass and his other hand starts to make its way under my shirt. I gasp at the cool touch of his hand to my skin but lean back into him as he runs lightly over my nipple and lightly rubs his teeth over my now sensitive neck.

Another button, I can't even remember how many these button fly jeans even have but right now I think it's entirely too many. The lack of fastened buttons is staring to make my jeans slip and is giving my now hard member a way to escape. But still he's not touching it, he runs one cold finger under the band if my boxers and I let out a moan.

I feel myself get hot in the face. This is so embarrassing he's only been touching be a few minutes but I feel ready to explode. Slowly he lets more of his cold fingers sink into my boxers and I can nearly feels my cock stretch up to meet them. I move up on tip toes to force him to make contact with it as his other hand starts to punch my nipple.

He's going to be out of control soon as I hear him start to pant ever so slightly. Finally the cold hand meets the hot shaft of my cock and moan and drop from my tip toes.

Then suddenly he's gone! His phone is to ringing in his pocket and he actually stopped what he was doing to me to answer it! You bastard! How dear you get me like this and then answer the fucking phone!

"Takahashi, ah sorry I didn't call back Misaki asked me to look after something for him" He says smugly.

His hand is still up my shirt and he's still rubbing my hardened nipple. I go even redder, he's taking to my brother while he dose this to me!

"Dinner is booked at eight" He says and runs his hand toward the other nipple.

Pervert!

I push away from him angrily and he lets me go as he listens to what ever Niichan is saying to him, he has a hurt look on his face. But I don't care. It makes me so angry, he plays with me while on the phone to my brother! He can just bloody well keep talking to him then.

I storm up to my bedroom and slam the door hard!

Him getting me hot and frustrated while he has a polite conversation with Niichan is more then I can handle. I still feel like a substitute sometimes, I don't need that rubbed in my face.

I pick up the pillow and scream into it, then throw it at the door!

Might as well just get a shower and get ready for tonight. I'm stubbornly not going to let him touch me for a whole week! That will show him who has control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – A well dressed rabbit should be avoided.**

I stand at my open wardrobe with just a towel around my waist as water drips from my wet hair down my back, making me shiver at its cold decent. I look over my merger formal clothes choices. It's dinner at the same fine dinning restaurant I first meet that irritating Isaka... how can I compete against that. _Ahh no I can't think like that! He's my boss now!_

I don't know why I'm standing here taking so long to choose, there are really only two choices... The black or the dark blue. I want to ask Usagi but I'm not sure I'm talking to him yet. He scares me as he knocks on my door and doesn't wait for me to answer. I suddenly notice I'm just in a towel and still wet from the shower... not good I'm not going to let him touch me for six more days this will not make it easy on him. I see his eyes drink me in, and shudder as I remember what we nearly did down stairs earlier. He walks up to me and I want to move so he has to brush past me.. _Ahh yes I think I'm the pervert._

He ignores my near naked body and reaches to take our the black suit for me.

"This one" He pulls out a dark grey shirt to go with it and passes it to me as soon as I take the suit from his hands "and this shirt, you will be fine with no tie tonight, we have a private room" He says and smiles at me lovingly.

I take the shirt from him too and awkwardly hold them so they don't get any white fluff from the towel I'm wearing on them. He ruffles my still dam hair and lays a chase kiss on my mouth.

"I will not get to say this to you in front of your brother so I will say it now. Happy birthday my lover" he says and watches my eyes closely. I redden at his use of the word lover but it makes me happy to hear him say it.

"Thank you" I mutter softly.

He gives me another gentle kiss and walks out to let me get dressed.

"I will wait till we get home till I unwrap my other gift to you" he says suggestively from my door and I suddenly wish I had my hands free so I could throw something at him. I hear him chuckle as he pulls the door shut behind himself.

I fidget in the car seat, is my suit really OK, is my hair alright. I don't look as young as I used too in a suit but I don't look as savvy as this great lord next to me.

"You look amazing, stop fussing" Akihiko assures me once again.

I don't think I look amazing but I think I look... fine... maybe.

I place my hands in my la to stop my fussing, and instantly start to pull on the cuffs of my shirt. Maybe I should have worn cuff links like Usagi is. He's the one that looks amazing his jet black suit fits him like a dream, he has a white shirt on a white and black striped tie and to complete his look a matching handkerchief is expertly placed in his waste coat pocket. He looks like a million dollars... I guess he really is a millionaire, its so easy to forget that this large child like man is worth more then I will ever see in my life.

No use sulking... It's my birthday and I won the whole stupid trip argument I can enjoy this lavish display from my lover. We pull into the hotel lobby and get out of the car. Akihiko passes the keys to the valet and he ushers me inside.

I see Niichan and his lovely wife waiting for us and go to greet them. Manami looks stunning in a champagne and black lace dress that falls just below her knees and Niichan looks like he always dose in his tailed blue suit and blue tie, some times I fondly wonder why Manami would go for a knuckle head like him.

Akihiko nods to the waiting porter and he let the man lead us to the lift that takes us up to the very top and we are greeted by soft classical music. I instantly feel nervous at the upper market setting, but Usagi calms me with a smile and we are lead off to the side into a private dinning room. The windows are wall to floor and I rush to look out of them, the rooms lights are low so we can see the city sparkler below us.

Usagi comes behind me and I meet his lavender eyes in the reflection of the glass. He shows me his true smile and whispers low to me "happy birthday lover" it makes me blush and I pull my hand off the cold glass as I remember the last time I was pressed against glass with a view like this. I go bright red at the memory and turn away from his reflection quickly only to be meet by the man in the flesh. Another smile and he puts a hand gently behind my back, not quite touching me.

"Misaki lets sit, the view will be here all night" He says in his low voice and I nod and move away.

I look for a menu on the table but there is none, I look around the room but still can't find it.

"Usagi, where is the menu?" I ask him.

"There is none, you tell the chef what you like eating and he will make something to your liking" He advises and smiles at me, this is his treat to me and I will enjoy the surprise of it.

"Wow no menu, that's going to be difficult" Niichan says concerned, he's not big on surprises.. or change.

"Oh dear it sounds exciting" Manami says and sits next to me. "Your brothers just going to order steak anyway, why he even needs to look at the menu is a wonder to me" she teases him and we laugh at how predictable his is.

"Akihiko you have something to ask us?" Niichan asks and Usami goes still.

"Let's wait till after dinner it should not take more then a moment" He recovers quickly.

 _That's cryptic what are you up too you tricky rabbit?_

But I get no chance to ask as the waiter come in and we try to order from a menu that is non-existent. All the courses are amazing and the ingredients is so fresh. I feel shame even thinking I could be called a good cook now I know there is a mastermind chef out there who from a few suggestions of what we liked to eat he could tailor a five course meal for all four of us. Including finding a dessert that even Akihiko ate part of!

I'm eating the last off Usagi's ginger and lavender dessert and feeling a tiny but tipsy as Usagi and Niichan sip their fresh roasted coffee, guess they are both the sober drivers tonight.. _Sucks to be you!_

"So you wanted to ask us something?" Niichan ask Usagi.

I turn to listen to what the great lord Usagi has to say, oh wait! It better not be about us! I'm not ready please don't ruin this night. I pull on his sleeve lightly and beg him with my eyes.

"Relax Misaki" He says and moves my hand away from his arm as he gets up and goes to his jacket so he can fish something out of the pocket.

Oh so not a love confession in front of my brother.

Wait wait what if he pulls out a _ring_ box! This fancy romantic setting is the place this type of thing happens right... Ahh what would I say... I mean I do love him even if I don't say it out loud... But we have not even told Niichan he can't ask me too...

Oh they are papers he's getting out, he gives me a frown as he walks back to the table. Manami puts a hand in my arm I must look shocked.

"You ok Misaki, is the wine getting to you a bit?" She asks and Niichan passes his half drunk coffee to me.

"This will help" He says.

What was I thinking... Maybe the wine is getting to me... Am I shocked or disappointed... Ok stop this...

 _All thoughts get off this train!_

I drink Niichan coffee, the sweet bitter blend is helping my head feel clearer. I smile at Manami to reassure her in feeling better.

"I need your signature here please Takahashi" Usagi asked his good friend.

"Ok, what is this?. If your passport renewal paper. Express request. You going so where in a rush Usagi?" He asks the man.

"Yes in fact, and these please"

"Sure, ahh these are in Misaki's name"

"Yes I know, I also need your signature on these"

"My name" I splutter out and finally pay attention to what is actually being said.

"For our trip to Melbourne" Usagi states matter of factly to the room.

"Ahh Misaki you get to go to Australia! How lucky!" Manami squeaks in delight.

"Melbourne" Niichan and I exclaim at the same time.

"Yes, it's Misaki's final birthday gift from me, he's been working so hard at colleague and his part time jobs on top of helping me with all the chores. It's like a bonus really, he will not get a chance to have a holiday for years once he enters the work force full time next year and I wanted to spoil him just a little this once." Usagi says to Niichan completely ignoring my death stare I think I'm giving him.

I just sit there with my mouth wide, surly he will not buy that load off bull Usagi just spewed out! But stupid gullible Niichan has sparkles in his eyes! _Shhhiiitt he's fallen for the rabbits trap... Again._

"Ha ha ha, Usagi that's a good one, you really got Niichan with that one." I reach to grab my passport papers out of Niichan hand but Usagi's stop me. He has danger in his eyes, _don't you say it rabbit!_

"Misaki, please let me do this for you. You have been so helpful to me it's selfish of me to keep taking advantage of your kindness like this. Takahiro don't you agree"

"Yes yes, Akihiko you are correct, you can't let a kindness be taken advantage of" Niichan says and signs the papers quickly.

 _Advantage of... You want to talk about being taken advantage of..._

I go to grab the papers again but Akihiko is too quick he's scooped then back up and is already putting them back in his jacket. I forget the coffee and grab the half glass of wine and down it in one go. It's sweet dessert wine and feels sticky as it goes down. Manami quirky places her untouched wine in front of me and covers her mouth, but not in time I see her smirk behind her hand and the mirth is shining from her eyes. I sip on her wine as I glare at the dumb rabbit any my oblivious Niichan,

I can still refuse to sign the paperwork... its not like he has wasted his money on airline tickets yet.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it has been so long between updates. I got stuck on how to progress this story, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Ugh! This perverted, filthy, sneaky, sexy rabbit is going to get an earful when we get home!_

I ended up finishing Nee-san's wine and the other glass left in the bottle before we break up for the night.

Thankfully Takahiro didn't ask once about when I was moving out so the horny rabbit stayed in high spirits. It still upset me that I would have to make a choice about it and I know I'm going to end up making one of the two most important men in my life upset.

Usagi if I moved. And my brother if I stayed. Damn this sucked I did not want to think about this.

I hugged my small family and we said our goodbyes, the car was dropped off by the valet and I wobbled a bit as Usagi let me go to open my door. I sunk into the expensive leather seat with a contented sigh and watched him fold himself into the car next to me. I wanted to take his hand and hold it while he moved the car into gear but I just held my hands together on my lap while we slid into traffic.

"Misaki" he called softly and I could feel him shake me awake. "Misaki, wake up unless you want me to carry you into the apartment like a princess" I opened my eyes to see his handsome face entirely too close. His lavender eyes were just inches from mine and his lips fascinated me as he spoke my name again.

I leaned into him and let myself capture his mouth as if I owned him, my hands snaked up to his hair and I lightly forced him towards me as the kiss intensified and my tongue forced its was past his shocked and closed lips. I opened my eyes and suddenly noticed where we were. In the garage of the apartment! In public oh my gosh what if someone saw and recognized him... _No no no this was not what I should be doing._

I pushed the still stunned man away and found enough room between us for me to quickly slip out of his arms and the car. Usagi still sat there in the position I pushed him to and was blinking at the now empty car seat.

I forced a laugh and started to walk away. Lord oh mighty! It was taking a lot of concentration just to put one foot before the other I should not drink that much wine... ever.

I heard the car door close and suddenly Usagi was next to me holding me up as I tried really hard to press the up button on the elevator, if only the damned thing would say still.

"Misaki you kissed me" he whispered into my ear as his hands snaked around my middle. I leaned into him and let him steady me as we waited.

"Well, don't get used to it... It was my birthday gift to you" I grumbled and moved to get into the lift as the doors slid open. Wincing at the light that filled the tiny room and embarrassment of what I did in the parking garage.

Usagi leaned next to me at the back of the lift letting our shoulders touch, he crossed his arms and locked eyes with me in the mirror next to the closed doors.

"Oh is that so, but it's your birthday so you have it backward"

"Well, it's still a good gift" I stammer out, why is this lift taking so damn long. Ugh, this lurching feeling is not helping me feel well.

"Oh a good gift indeed, so are you saying that's what you want as your gift from me?"

"What! No no no... That's not what I'm saying"

The doors finally open and I rush out in a near run to our front door. I fumble for my keys as I drop them, I reach down and feel my head spin and the onset of nausea as I stand up too quickly.

"Misaki, I want another birthday gift from you" Usagi breathes in my ear and I fight to stop the shivers going down my spine.

"Well, it's my birthday so I should be the one receiving" I stammer out and unlock the door, kick off my shoes and storm into the living area.

"Don't worry my Misaki you will be on the receiving end" Usagi mummers under his breath as he flicks the lights on and starts to pull his tie off.

I'm overtaken with the need to watch him as he removes the silk from his neck and looks up to notice me watching him as he slows down as he pops the first two buttons on his shirt. Seeing this man who normally dresses so sharp in the state of half undress is getting to be too much. My face gets hot and I sit in the back of the sofa with a little grunt as I just watch him undress. I know the wine is affecting me but I can't stop myself from wanting to watch. He throws his jacket to the side and I am transfixed as his vest falls in a pool of fabric at his feet. I swallow again as he takes a painfully small step towards me. I lick my dry lips as I hold on to the edge of the sofa tight so I won't break this trance by throwing myself at him. Now I Just need to try and control the churning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I can feel my pants get tight as my boy reacts to his impromptu strip show. Another tiny step towards me and three more shirt buttons are undone.

"Misaki" he calls me softly and I force my feet to stay still so I don't cause him to stop, all I can do is nod at him.

"Misaki" Usagi's shirt is completely unbuttoned and he moves it aside so I can see nothing but his bare chest framed perfectly by the white shirt. He holds my gaze and starts to unbutton one cuff link "you want this?" He asks and I nod stupidity as he swaps hands to undo the other cuff link.

"You just need you to do one teeny tiny thing for me before I continue" he purrs to me as he takes one more tiny step towards me, he's so close I can feel the heat from his body. I swallow and nod again hoping he will hurry up before my sight gets fuzzy again.

"Anything" I croak out and release my hands from the sofa to fold and press them under my armpits where feel like they started to ache with the need to touch this man.

He takes a step back away from me just out of reach and smirks at me, bends down to his discarded jacket and pulls something out with a flourish.

"Sign this" he demands as the paper and a pen is pushed under my nose. I try and focus on it... I really do, but it's hard to work out why he wants something signed before I get to feel his skin under my fingers. I go to grab his arm holding the damned paper but the stupid rabbit hops out of my way and flicks the paper on my head like I'm a naughty puppy.

"This first my Misaki" He's enjoying this I can tell.

I go to snatch it and get little off balance and end up on the floor with the paper in front of me. The rooms spilling from all the quick movements I have been making. I sigh and give up as the pen is pushed into my hand and I sign where he is pointing. The paper disappears as fast as it arrived and I get the sinking feeling this is what it would feel like to sign a contract with the Devil.

Cool hands are placed on my face as Usagi takes it gently and leans in to kiss me making me forget of papers and deals with Devils. I let him lightly push me backward to the cold wooden floorboards as I pull his shirt off his shoulders so I can feel more of him.

"Pants" I mutter. I want his and mine gone. Usagi eyes fly wide open at my pushy request but he nods and continues to kiss me as one cold hand slips down towards my dress slacks and I feel his long fingers undo my belt, then unbutton and unzip me as his breathing gets harder and our kisses get more desperate.

The room is spinning, my head feels muddled and the rooms lights are starting to make my eyes hurt. He moves from my lips and starts to kiss my neck so he can hear me moan in pleasure as I get hotter than normal and start to feel the war in my guts take on a new tempo.

Usagi looks at me urgently and pulls away from me as a moan of pleasure turns to one of discomfort, his lavender eyes search mine for what's wrong, I see the smallest flicker of hurt cross his face as I push him away roughly. But I have no time to spare his feelings as I rush to the downstairs bathroom trying desperately not to trip on my undone trousers. I just make it to the toilet before I get to experience for the first time what it feels like to have drunken yourself sick.

I reached more than I ever thought possible, at one point I heard Usagi come into place a cold cloth on the back of my neck but I couldn't acknowledge him for fear of starting the cascade of vomit again. I flushed for what I hoped was the last time and forget even how to stand, I'm a mess in the bathroom and feel like this porcelain vessel is all this is keeping me afloat in my sea of misery.

I slid to the floor and let the cool bathroom tiles sooth my face. _Why Nii-san why would anyone want to ever drink if this is the end result!_

"Misaki" Usagi called and a grunted from my bed of tiles "you can't stay here all night" I feel him move my hair from my eyes as he bends down to kneel next to my head and his cool hands feel so nice on my flushed face. I can only grunt at him again. _I bloody well could stay here all night... Right here sounded like the best place to spend the rest of my life!_

He shook my shoulder lightly and I didn't have the energy to shake him off. Gently he started to pull me upright and I let him take nearly all my weight as he led me out of the bathroom and forced me to stumble to the sofa. I felt like I had achieved something award worthy by not throwing up again. I just let him gently eased me down to the sofa that had been made up as a makeshift bed. I sank into the crisp white sheets with relief.

Usagi pulls a light blanket over me and pressed his cold hand on forehead as I closed my eyes.

"Sorry Usagi" I muttered embarrassed at what I made our night into.

I heard him chuckle as he brushed my cheek with that back of one cool hand, I cracked an eyelid at him and saw his smiling face and soft eyes.

"No need to be sorry Misaki, glad you enjoyed yourself"

"Sorry" I mumbled again and lifted my arm to my face in so I could hide a few hot tears leak out.

He leaned and kissed me on the head "Sleep Misaki, you will feel better in the morning"

... ...

 _Ugh! What was he talking about? Feel better in the morning my ass! I feel worse!_

I had previously laughed at all the other students when they turned up to lectures hung over but now I have new found respect for those fools. I don't even want to get off the sofa let alone get up and drag my sorry self to Uni today.

I rolled over and off the sofa with a groan and stumbled as my foot got caught in the bed sheets.

Finally righting myself I looked up at the clock, ugh it's already nine I need to make Usagi breakfast. Or throw up again it's hard to tell what one is more important.

I straighten my clothes and set a determined look on my face if others can make it to Uni while hung over so can I. Plus I can't just hide in the blankets on the sofa all day I need to get my last credits. Why did it have to be the Devil Kamijou class today? Just my luck.

Water, I just need lots of water and maybe a bus load of painkillers. I make it to the kitchen and drink two glasses of water with four painkillers before I start to feel just near normal. I open the fridge... nope food is not something I can face just yet. The house is so quite just a mocking tick of the clock that sounds way too loud. Shower then breakfast.

My headache has moved to the back of my skull and is a dull ache but nothing I can't handle and the shower has made me feel like a human.

Walking down stairs I noticed the smell of toast and feel my hunger rise up. The room is now filled with light and the sofa is clear of blankets, Usagi is standing in the kitchen with his back to me staring at the toaster. I could just see the look of concentrate on his face as he stares at the appliance trying hard to predict when the toast would pop so not to burn down the kitchen. The toaster and coffee machine were the only two appliances I would let the man touch even the microwave was off limits most of the time to this rabbit.

I felt my embarrassment from my behavior last night seep into my face. I don't remember all of what happened but the very fact I was left on the sofa to sleep unmolested spoke volumes of what I may have said or done. I remember the car ride home and how I felt sleepy I think I even remember that I forced a kiss onto Usagi and despite myself, I remember how good it felt to be the one taking control.

Maybe that was it, maybe I came on too strong and Usagi didn't like it. I like when he is forceful with me but is it really alright to turn the relationship dynamics around that much. Oh no! I think I showed my ugly needy side to him again no wonder he left me to sleep alone down here. The toaster popped and it made me start down the stairs moving again.

"Misaki, I mastered the toaster for you!" He said triumphantly and smiled at me it made my heart flutter I really hope he's not upset he doesn't look upset. "Oh you look awful" he chuckles at me.

"Ah Usagi sorry about last night... I hope... Hope I didn't turn... ..." I stutter and fade to nothing how can I apologize when I'm finding it so damn hard to admit that I started the kissing?

"Eat" He commands and pushes the plate with plain toast towards me I sit at the breakfast bar and rip a little of the toast corner off not even sure my abused stomach can take this much.

"I enjoyed myself last night and got exactly what I wanted however... you _will_ be making it up to me Misaki"

"Ahh... I understand... Wait I don't really understand"

"Dinner was a pleasure and now I know _you_ know how to be forceful I'm going to have to demand you give me gifts more often"

"Huh? Gifts?"

"How is your hangover Misaki?" He asks with a slight smile.

"Sorry for letting myself get that way and ah thank you for the bed I hope I don't cause you much trouble"

"You are welcome. You can cause me as much trouble as you need, I want you to show you need me. Plus you're a very flirty drunk, I will remember that."

 _Flirty! What... that's not who I am... he's crazy if I will ever drink that much again._

"Want me to drive you to class today?"

"... Yes" It spoke colours as to how unwell my hangover was making me that I just let him.


End file.
